Nitrus Kaiser
History Past Life Nitrus Kaiser used to be a very gallant hero known as Kaiser the Rogue. He was a Lanx, a cat-like species from Aether, an alternate reality or "zone" accessed by a cave in Mobius. Kaiser was one of the highest ranking officers enlisted in the Royal Guard, which would defend the land from hostile trespassers. During one of their greatest wars, Kaiser was hugely responsible for the extinction of an entire species, the Kaiju Beasts, animalistic killing machines from another dimension who were known for their reckless, violent massacres. However, these creatures do not die, rather upon defeat, their bodies are encased in stone where they can be resurrected and possibly tamed by anyone insane enough to try doing so. At the end of the war, Kaiser voluntarily stayed behind, forever remaining in the Kaijus' dimension as the portal closed, for the sole purpose of making sure that they'd never escape and cause havoc once again. He wanted to sacrifice himself for the greater good.However, unbeknownst to him: non-Kaijus who remain in the dimension gradually have their souls corrupted over time, and over the years, their bodies will fade away into nothing but bones. Resurrection Centuries later, he was brought back to life by a great and powerful conquerer, DeathLord Nexus XIII. After discovering his legend, Nexus began to raise him from the dead by using an ancient ritual. His skull was lit with bright blue, spectral flames, and glowing cyan eyes, as his corpse magically lifted, and his signature weapon was infused with the power of the dead. As the newly reborn Kaiser awakened from his death, he found himself forever bound to serve the DeathLord, seeing as the latter had the power to put him back into his grave. Nexus began using him as his right-hand lieutenant, implanting him with cybernetic power armor to increase his combat capabilities. Kaiser, having no memory of his past life, gave himself the name Nitrus Kaiser, to distinguish him from the past hero which he felt he had no relation to. From this point forward, Nexus would start sending him out to lead his footsoldiers in the name of conquest. Under orders, Kaiser would also go to resurrect and tame the Kaiju Beasts for his master, which would serve to be a very easy task, with the beasts simultaneously fearing and worshipping their former killer. Appearance Nitrus Kaiser is shadowy, masked cyborg with a cat-like appearance. His true, skeletal body is entirely hidden under his cybernetic power armor. It's almost completely black, aside from the various bright blue lights that surround his exterior, the cyan spectral flame that glows around his helmet, and his demonic-looking bright blue eyes. His overall armor has a very sleek, ninja-like appearance with a minimalistic design. His helmet is shaped like a cat's head, with pointed spikes resembling ears. His mouth piece has a few holes for breathing, but this is only for intimidation factor, seeing as he's already dead and has no need for oxygen. Underneath the mask is a hideous, skeletal face with a protective metal plate covering the right side. He has no mouth to talk through, just a gruesome, half-robot skull surrounded by a ball of flame. The rest of his skeletal body is covered in a mess of wires, allowing him to control his armor. Personality Having his soul corrupted and being transformed into a half-machine warrior, Nitrus Kaiser feels no emotion. Unlike his master, DeathLord Nexus XIII, who only wishes to control everything, Nitrus Kaiser simply wants everything to die and the universe to be faded into nothingness. He actually has a powerful hatred for everything around him, even including his master. He's a psychopathic, rampaging cyborg who shows no love, no happiness, no fear, no sadness. He enjoys the sight of agony and suffering, as well as blood and guts. He shows no mercy, sometimes even waiting to kill his target, preferring to let them suffer a slow and painful death with physical torture. Combine this with a cybernetic-sounding, techno-garbled, evil laugh complemented by a series of robotic beeps and tones, Nitrus Kaiser is a force to be feared. Around his master, he acts extremely calm and loyal, but this is merely a facade. Weapon(s) Soul Breaker Nitrus Kaiser's signature weapon, a double-sided trident infused with the power of lightning as well as the power of the dead (after being brought back to life as a spectre). Upon hitting a target, a small electrical explosion will occur, dealing out minor splash damage to enhance attacks and possibly stun enemies in the process. He can either split the weapon into two for faster, easier combos, or keep the weapon as one for higher damage and stun potential. It also has the ability of firing powerful, overcharged lightning bolts at a pretty decent rate, allowing him to decimate multiple targets at once from a distance. Nitrus can also use the weapon to channel out his necromantic abilities. By splitting the weapon, creating an electric charge between both halves, and finally throwing it into the ground, it can resurrect any person or creature within a certain radius via lightning strike, although different beings take different amounts of power to resurrect. The wielder also has the ability of opening interdimensional portals via lightning storm, using the same exact method. However, all these special techniques take some amount of energy from the user, so they cannot be used every single minute, for example. Powers *'Plasma Affinity: '''Nitrus has the ability of using various plasma-based attacks, which is kind of similar to fire. He can send forth plasma fireballs at a fairly fast rate with splash damage to boot ("Plasma Bolt"), and can also summon a swarm of homing missile-like projectiles made completely out of plasma ("Plasma Swarm"). He can also summon a wall of plasma at will, mainly for the purpose of deflecting incoming attacks, although it can also be thrown forward as a highly powerful (but fairly dodgeable) explosive projectile ("Plasma Wall"). *'Lightning Affinity: 'Nitrus also has a couple lightning-based attacks, which are usually amplified through Soul Breaker. As mentioned before, he is capable of firing very powerful, overcharged lightning bolts at a pretty decent rate. These lightning bolts can hit multiple targets at once if they are close enough together, though the damage will be split between them ("Chain Lightning"). He can also generate a powerful thunderstorm to decimate legions of troops ("Thunderstorm"). *'Necromancy: 'Nitrus has the ability of resurrecting fallen footsoldiers and the daily Kaiju Beast. Footsoldiers are really easy to resurrect due to their extremely weak nature, and entire groups can rise up from the grave at once. On the other hand, Kaiju Beasts require a hefty amount of energy to resurrect, with Nitrus only being able to summon one every 24 hours. The resurrection process is done by splitting Soul Breaker, creating an electric charge between the two halves, and finally throwing it into the ground, with a lightning strike bringing the person/creature back to life. The only major downside of this power is that the resurrected individual does not retain their soul upon rising from the grave, meaning that they either become mindless zombies controlled by their master, or a completely new person on the inside. *'Holographic Projection: 'By using his power armor, Nitrus is able to summon holographic duplicates of himself, although they are only used to transfer messages. *'Fast Speed: 'By generating balls of plasma behind his feet, he can skid across the floor with pretty good speed. Not really lightning-fast, but quick enough for it to make a difference. *'Levitation: 'By generating balls of plasma underneath his feet, he can keep himself suspended in the air. *'Teleportation: '''Nitrus can teleport away from any hostile situation at will, leaving behind a plasma explosion in the process. However, this ability requires a significant cooldown, so it's really only used for emergency escapes. Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Elemental Abilities